


Summer on a solitary beach

by gothikmaus



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 09:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15682419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothikmaus/pseuds/gothikmaus
Summary: Barely three days into their holiday and he had already developed a nice tan, whereas all Mycroft got was a smattering of freckles over his shoulders. It was unfair, really.





	Summer on a solitary beach

**Author's Note:**

> Title from a [Franco Battiato's song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ntw-_5PVDOc)

"Budge up."

Mycroft looked up from his book to find Greg standing next to his sun lounger, grinning and wet from his swim. Barely three days into their holiday and he had already developed a nice tan, whereas all Mycroft got was a smattering of freckles over his shoulders. It was unfair, really.

"You have your own lounger, and I'm sure it's just as comfortable as mine."

"I know."

Greg's grin was unrepentant. 

Mycroft sighed, but closed his book and made room for him. Greg sat down and leaned in for a kiss.

"Greg!" Mycroft gasped, going instantly rigid.

"Relax, love," Greg reassured him. "There's not a single soul in sight. What's the use of renting a secluded villa complete with private beach if I can't even kiss my boyfriend whenever I want?"

Mycroft was about to reproach him – again – for using such a juvenile term, but Greg shut him up with another kiss.

"Yeah, I know. But we're on holiday, allow me to be silly."

Mycroft didn't feel like arguing for once.

"Go take a shower. Seawater will ruin your skin."

"Join me?" Greg asked as he got up, reaching out a hand.

' _Why not?_ ' Mycroft thought as he took Greg's hand and got to his feet. ' _We're on holiday._ ' He might even overcome his long-lasting distaste for the beach.


End file.
